Jack Carter
Jack Carson Carter is an American television personality. He was a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. Biography Carter was born on 30 August in Tulsa, Oklahoma to parents Dave and Elizabeth Carter (née Billings). His father works as a car salesman, while his mother is an elementary school teacher. He was raised a Southern Baptist. Carter has a younger sister named Julia, who is two years younger than him. Carter attended public schooling in Tulsa, graduating from Thomas Edison Preparatory School. While in high school, Carter struggled academically yet was a star football player, captaining his varsity football team as a senior, where he played as quarterback. He went on to earn a football scholarship to the University of Oklahoma, where he studied economics and hoped to find a job in finance after graduating. In his second year of college, Carter dropped out after being told by his girlfriend that he had gotten her pregnant. They later became engaged, but several months after the birth of their daughter, Carter discovered that he was not actually the father. He subsequently left his girlfriend and her child and began working blue-collar jobs to support himself. Backstory Jack was born to a working-class blue-collar family in Tulsa. He states that he had a "picture perfect American childhood," and was the quarterback of his varsity football team. He attended the University of Oklahoma on a football scholarship, but dropped out in his second year after discovering that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. His daughter Peyton was born shortly afterwards, and Jack began working blue-collar jobs to support the family. Several months later, after becoming engaged, Peyton's mother confirmed to Jack that she had had been cheating on him, and that Peyton was not actually his child. He subsequently broke off the relationship and decided to leave Peyton as well. Jack is excited to go to Los Angeles in order to escape his hometown and meet new people. ''The Real World'' Carter became a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's Los Angeles residence, Carter instantly developed a close connection with Dakotalynn James, bonding over their similar upbringings and devotion to religion. With this connection to James, he began to anger James' close friend Trish Pope, who saw James as out of Carter's league. Nevertheless, Carter and James continued to pursue each other, resulting in Carter eventually taking James' virginity. Upon discovering this, a verbal altercation between Carter, Pope, and James ensued, where James closely aligned herself to Carter and seemingly ruined her friendship with Pope. In addition to his relationship with James, Carter developed a close friendship with Joi Rotem, which caused jealousy between James and Rotem. This jealousy resulted in Rotem attempting to begin a physical fight with James over her friendship with Carter. Carter did not refrain from preaching his conservative beliefs and religious devotion; this irked the more liberal and progressive cast members Damien Kelley, Tyler O'Conner, and Elle Robertson, who began to view Carter as bigoted. Reunion ''The Challenge'' Category:Cast members from Oklahoma Category:Male cast members Category:Southern Baptist cast members Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: Los Angeles cast members